


I get a love shock/electric from the touch of your hand

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Babyboy has a good dick, Cock Tease, Daddy Issues, Daddy jerking himself off, Daddy's GIrl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, horny as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: For my friend, Hel - I fucking loves ya, girl!





	I get a love shock/electric from the touch of your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssscrimesomethingorother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/gifts).



_"I wanna come, daddy!"_

Tim was sitting on the patio, reading a newspaper. Your sudden outburst had him slowly tilt his head down, so that he could peer at you from over his glasses.

_"What, babycakes?"_

His voice was full of surprise, since he wasn't sure he had heard you right.  
You pouted a little and crossed your arms over your chest, giving him your best sulking little girl look.

_"I wanna come!"_

He opened his mouth to say, _"but you're already here..."_ when he realised what you actually meant. And that made him smirk as he slowly folded up his newspaper.  
You fidgeted impatiently.

_"I'm horny, daddy! I want you to make me cum."_

He sat up straight and beckoned you to come closer, and when you were within grasping reach, he grabbed a hold of your wrists and forced you down to a hunching position.  
Your face inches away from his.

 _"Aaww, you're horny, babycakes?"_ he asked and pouted his lower lip to mock you.

_"Yes!"_

_"So what do you want me to do about it, huh?"_

His voice, all hushed, absolutely teasing you, then he stuck out the tip of his tongue and let it brush your top lip.

You pulled yourself from his hold and stomped your foot once on the wodden floor as you whined, begging him wordlessly to touch you and that you needed your release. That made him laugh softly, he loved it when you acted like a little mulish, horny brat.

His hands snaked slowly up your legs and to your ass, where he harshly kneaded your denim clad butt.

 _"Let me hear you say it, angel..."_ he whispered, as he started unbuttoning your pants, never taking his eyes off yours, _"you know I want to hear it from your lips..."_

Humming a little as he undid the last button and tugged them down to rest on your hips.

_"I need you to touch me, daddy, I need your hands on me, I want your tongue to make me cum..."_

_"Then take your pants off, angel."_

Your hands instinctively went for the waistband, you couldn't wait to be naked, and having his hands all over you. Your whole soul was aching for him. He tsk'ed, stopping you as you were about to get out of the thing that was keeping you from being brutally fucked.

 _"No no,"_ he chuckled, _"haven't you learned anything, princess? Turn around when you take them off, I wanna see that ass of yours..."_

Your heart was beating and you silently scolded yourself for missing that step - the easiest and most obvious step. You  _knew_  he liked to watch you undress, you  _knew_  that was his thing.  
He would sometimes be on the bed when you disrobed for the night, jerking himself off as you slowly revealed more and more of yourself, until you were completely naked.  
Then it was obvious by the way his body jerked and how he groaned that he was close to orgasm, and he would grit through his teeth for you to come ride him or else he would die on the spot.

 _"Daddy needs your cunt now, angel!"_ he would huff, _"come here and let me fuck you insane!"_

And now as you stood on the patio in the cool spring weather, you could see the same glint in his eyes that he wanted to fuck you, but wanted to watch you undress first.  
So you turned around, running your own hands down your ass, taking your pants with you at the same time, and slowly bent down when you slid them down your legs.

He exhaled a strained breath and you could hear him shift position in the chair.

 _"Good girl,"_ he encouraged in a low voice, _"take your top off."_

You turned your head and gave him a sly grin as you did what you were told.

 _"Yes daddy,"_ you said to emphasize the erotic situation.

And as you slipped the top off your head, you could hear him suck air through his teeth and how he fumbled with his own buttons, and then the sound of him getting up to shimmy out of his pants. So you turned around to find him rubbing his cock slowly up and down, that beautiful pink cock with so much girth it sometimes made you lose your breath.  
  
His chest heaved and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he pumped himself. He was moaning with open mouth, trying to hold himself off. Precum had leaked and you watched with big eyes how his cock glistened while he worked the fluid up and down his lengthy erection, and his fingers - now all sticky with himself, held a steady grip around the shaft.

 _"Ooh, baby..."_ he moaned and gently threw his head back against the rest, _"you make daddy so horny..."_

Your whimpered and brushed your hands over your nipples.

 _"Come here,"_ he begged, his voice almost breaking due to pure arousal, _"sit on daddy's lap so he can fuck you."_

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Hel - I fucking loves ya, girl!


End file.
